BLUE CHRISTMAS
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: "Voy a tener una Navidad azul sin ti. Decoraciones de color rojo en un árbol verde de navidad. No será lo mismo cariño, si no estas aquí conmigo." Y la gente se pone de pie cuando él termina de cantar...


**BLUE CHRISTMAS**

_2000_

Estoy parada en mi pequeño balcón mirando para todos lados por las calles. Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber están de pie en la esquina de la calle aun con sus mochilas colgando. Y Tanya y su hermana Kate están de pie en la otra acera mirándose las uñas. Traen su uniforme del entrenamiento de porristas que ha tenido lugar antes de salir de la escuela. Son mis compañeras de clase… bueno, todos, porque aquí en Forks todos nos conocemos.

Justo en ese momento aparece Edward Cullen caminando con su mochila colgada de un hombro y su guitarra en el otro. Él se queda un rato más en la escuela para ensayar en el auditorio y usar el piano. Él puede solo tener 12 años pero sabe muy bien lo que quiere en la vida: cantar. A todas horas.

Hay veces que dan la 11 de la noche y mi mama me regaña por esconderme en mi alcoba a semejantes horas. Pero a mí me gusta, porque así puedo escuchar los ensayos nocturnos de Edward en la cochera.

Tanya y Kate se enderezan rápidamente y se alisan sus cortas faldas amarillas. Miran disimuladamente como Edward cruza la calle y camina para su casa. Jessica y Ángela también se enderezan y comienzan a reírse tontamente.

Pero Edward solo continúa caminando con su walkman* y tarareando alguna canción. Y como todos los días el entra a su casa, sin haberse percatado ni de las Denali, de Jessica, Ángela… o de mí.

Mi Edward.

**/**

Hoy es el festival navideño de la secundaria. A mí me toco participar cantando "We need a Little christmas" junto con mi mejor amiga Rose y otras chicas.

Traemos un vestido rojo con mallas blancas y botas negras y Rose nos ha conseguido gorritos. Algunos papás también han asistido a la celebración y todos nos aplauden cuando terminamos de cantar. Yo lo único que quiero es bajar del escenario porque soy malísima cantando. Me pongo nerviosa y todo me sale mal.

-¡He! Mira quien sigue –me dice Rose mientras nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Edward aparece por el pasillo y puedo escuchar como todas las chicas suspiran y lo miran embobadas.

Trae un traje negro y un gorrito verde de duende. ¡Y el luce guapísimo! Sus ojos están tan brillantes y su sonrisa en el rostro lo hace ver como el chico más atractivo del mundo.

Se sienta frente al piano y las suaves notas comienzan a sonar. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, su voz también hace acto de presencia.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

_._

_Voy a tener una Navidad azul sin ti_

_Voy a ser tan azul pensando en ti_

_Decoraciones de color rojo en un árbol verde de Navidad_

_No será el mismo cariño, si no estás aquí conmigo_

Y la voz de Edward hace callar a todos. Su sonrisa y ese brillo especial no desaparecen mientras canta. Y en el aire puede sentirse una presencia mágica, algo indescriptible pero que te puede poner la piel de gallina.

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

_That's when those blue memories start calling_

_You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

_._

_Y cuando los copos de nieve azules comienzan a caer _

_Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos azules empiezan a llamar _

_Se le va bien con el blanco de la Navidad _

_Pero voy a tener un color azul, azul, azul, azul de Navidad_

Y lo es todo en ese preciso instante. Porque es cuando me doy cuenta, Edward tiene ese poder de hacerte temblar y de transportarte a algún lugar mágico y que quieres cerrar los ojos y relajarte con su suave y mágica voz. Pero no lo haces porque también es un mágico placer mirar su rostro donde todos los sentimientos se encuentran ahí representados.

_You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

_You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

_._

_Se le va bien con el blanco de la Navidad _

_Pero voy a tener un color azul, azul, azul, azul de Navidad _

_Se le va bien con el blanco de la Navidad _

_Pero voy a tener un color azul, azul, azul, azul de Navidad_

Y la gente se pone de pie cuando él termina de cantar. Pero él tampoco mira eso. Solo acomoda el micrófono en su sitio y sonríe murmurando un suave "gracias" antes de bajar del escenario.

Él realmente no cree que sea capaz de hacerte sentir una navidad azul. Él no se da cuenta de lo talentoso que es. Y en el auditorio la gente comienza a murmurar "cuan talentoso" "cuan bella presentación" y cosas como "el niño prodigio". Todos lo ven.

Él parece no darse cuenta.

**/ **

El sábado luego de desayunar mamá y papá han salido a visitar a unos amigos a Port Angels por todo esto de Navidad. Así que yo he buscado mi abrigo rojo en el armario y me lo he puesto con unas botas cafés y mi gorrito de lana, ante de cruzar la calle.

El clima esta terriblemente frio y se ven los indicios de una fuerte tormenta. Después de todo no falta mucho para Navidad y aquí siempre hay nieve para Navidad.

La cochera está abierta así que entro con cuidado de no interrumpir nada. Edward está tocando ahí, sentado en su sofá y con su guitarra haciéndole compañía.

Cuando termina de cantar levanta su rostro y me ve. Y esa linda sonrisa se instala en sus ojos.

-Hola Bella –dice mientras me hace una seña para que me siente junto a él.

-Hola Edward, vine a disfrutar de un poco de música. –cada sábado Edward ensaya aquí en la cochera y es cuando yo puedo venir a escucharlo cantar un rato.

-Bueno, ¿Qué piensas de Lego House?*

-Pienso que me encantaría escucharla

Y luego de un par de canciones nos detenemos y él va a la cocina por chocolate y yo cruzo a mi casa por las galletas de jengibre que hizo mi mama. Y ambos las comemos ahí sentados en su sofá.

Hace un ruidito gracioso luego de probar la galleta y levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Edward siempre ha vivido frente a mí y yo siempre he pensado que es el niño más hermoso de todo el mundo. Con su salvaje cabello cobrizo y esos preciosos ojos verdes.

El problema es que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Y muchas (por no decir todas) también están vueltas locas por él.

Y no es que Edward y yo seamos "los mejores amigos" realmente nuestra relación se resume a estas dos horas en los sábados donde yo lo escucho ensayar y comemos un poco de chucherías.

-¿Ya sabes a qué Universidad quieres ir Bella? El profesor Varner nos ha estado insistiendo en que tenemos que empezar a hacer nuestro plan de vida.

-Mmm, bueno no realmente. He estado pensando que quiero estudiar algo de números ¡me gustan mucho las matemáticas! Y a veces ayudo a mamá con las cuentas de la pastelería.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena genial

-Pero, ¿Por qué no escribes en tu plan de vida que quieres ser cantante? Eso está bastante bien –le digo. Y es que Edward es tan increíble que podría ser el próximo Justin Timberlake.

-Amo cantar y tocar algún instrumento. Es como mi vida, pero ¿realmente crees que pueda lograrlo? Papá dice que es algo de uno en un millón.

-Escucha Edward tú puedes lograr cualquier cosa que quieras. Mientras creas en ti.

Y luego de otras dos canciones y una que otra galleta más cruzo la calle de vuelta a mi casa mientras pienso si el día en que Edward se convierta en la próxima superstar podré tenerlo tan cerca. Y volteo a ver su garaje; espero que cuando eso pase nos siga separando únicamente una calle.

**/ / / / / / / **

_2004_

Hoy es el cumpleaños 16 de Rose y he comprado un vestido negro y un bonito labial para ella. Aún falta un mes para mi cumpleaños pero yo estoy completamente emocionada. Podre por fin ir a Seattle de compras con mis amigas e incluso podre ir a visitar a los abuelos a Montana yo sola. Y es que mis padres son un tanto sobre protectores.

La casa de Rose está a solo cuatro calles de la mía así que llego rápidamente Esta vez se ha lucido y ha invitado a muchísima gente. La veo bailando con su novio Félix así que solo la saludo con un gesto y un giño.

-¡Bella! Viniste –me saluda mi otra amiga Leah que está tomándose un refresco en la barrita. Trae una bonita falda plateada y unos tacones que ni en sueño podría ponerme.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Es el cumpleaños de Rose. Obviamente tenía que estar aquí

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son tus papas.

-Créeme que lo se Leah. Vivo con ellos.

Y es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta del revoltijo que se está haciendo en la parte trasera. Edward siendo rodeado como por diez chicas que reclaman su atención y el incómodo trata de escuchar a cada una de ellas.

Pobre Edward

-No sabía que ya había regresado –dice Leah mirándolo

-Sí. Regreso ayer por la noche – Edward fue a un festival en Los Ángeles donde toco una canción. Fue un festival pequeño pero el maestro de música de la escuela le insistió en que se inscribiera. No es como si fuera un concurso ni nada, aunque si lo fuera obvio Edward ganaría.

Rose deja a Félix un rato para sentarse con nosotras y comer un poco de pastel de chocolate que esta delicioso. Y hablamos de la escuela, de la ropa para el baile y también miramos a un par de chicos. Pero nada comparado con Edward.

Y entonces da la hora y me despido para salir lo más rápido posible antes de que algo o alguien me entretengan y me saque un castigo.

Cuando salgo de la casa de Rose también sale Edward con sus manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón y mirando el piso, no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que choca conmigo y casi me tira.

-Oh Bella, lo siento. No te vi… estaba distraído

-Está bien. También tengo un poco de culpa.

-¿Vas para tu casa? –asiento con mi cabeza a la vez que me doy cuenta que mi corazón se acelera. Pero no es sorpresa, siempre me pasa cuando él está cerca-¿puedo acompañarte?

-Cla..claro –contesto –¿Cómo te fue en los Ángeles?

-Mmm creo que bastante bien ¿sabes? Un hombre llamado Aro que es un agente quiere que viaje la próxima semana de nuevo… él quiere representarme y tal vez conseguir algún contrato con una disquera. Pero no voy a ilusionarme

-¿Cómo? Edward claro que debes ilusionarte ¿Por qué? ¡Eres talentosísimo! Estoy segura que en cuanto te escuchen cantar las disqueras se van a pelear por ti. No me cabe la menor duda.

-Yo… eso espero –pero ya hemos llegado. El solo sonríe y entra a su casa y yo a la mía. No sin antes mirar la calle. Estoy segura que Edward conseguirá ese contrato pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando se haga famoso? Definitivamente no estaremos separados solo por una calle. Cada vez me cuesta más creerlo.

**/ / / / / / **

_2014_

Estaba saliendo de una de mis oficinas en Nueva York rumbo al hotel Hilton donde sería la subasta benéfica de Catherine Deneuve* y a la que estaba invitada.

Luego de graduarme de negocios había comenzado una pequeña tienda de ropa y accesorios que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo y actualmente era toda una cadena nacional donde se vendían de muchísimos diseñadores importantes como Chanel, Dolce & Gabana, Valentino, Dior y otros más.

Todo había sucedido de un momento a otro gracias a mi gran pasión por los números y los negocios. De hecho hace cuestión de meses mi mamá y yo abrimos unas cafeterías y pastelerías gourmet en Washington y en Nueva York de la cual se estaban empezando a ver muy buenos frutos.

Y ahora aquí estaba enfundada en un hermoso Versace entrando al Hilton para la subasta. Y es que a pesar de que todo sucedió en un parpadear yo seguía siendo la misma. La misma Bella a la que le encanta ayudar y esta me pareció una buena forma de hacerlo.

Usualmente no voy a las cenas solas. Invito a amigos, Rose por ejemplo iba a acompañarme pero su hijo se puso enfermo y me cancelo de última hora. Ella termino casándose con el vicepresidente de mi empresa, Emmett McCarty.

La cena estuvo riquísima y todo esto se puso mejor cuando me encontré con Alice Hale, una diseñadora de la cual era íntima amiga. Luego de eso, nos sentamos juntas para el inicio oficial de la subasta. Y es que a mí me ponía de los nervios estar sola.

-Le tengo muchas ganas a un cuadro, voy a ver que presentan. –dice Alice cuando Catherine sube al escenario.

-Buenas noches mis amigos y compañeros. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por poder honrarnos con su presencia esta noche. Como anfitriona quiero decirles que no hay nada más importante que ayudar y que todo el dinero recaudado será donado a la fundación J.P Morgan Chase. Sin más, nos honramos con la actuación de un dios de la música, que nos ha hecho el honor de cantar para todos nosotros y también de dar el primer donativo de medio millón de dólares. Con ustedes, Edward Cullen.

-Bella, mira quien sigue –me dice Alice golpeando suavemente mi codo –siempre que voy a tu oficina, estas escuchando algo suyo. Lástima que no me dejes presentártelo, es de tu edad y esta solterito.

Y en efecto ahí esta Edward. No lo había visto en vivo desde aquella vez que se despidió de mi por la ventana del coche cuando se marchaba a LA a vivir, para grabar su primer CD.

Él tiene esa misma sonrisa traviesa, ese mismo brillo en los ojos y las mujeres siguen suspirando por él. El esta vez puede ver eso; puede notar lo talentoso que es.

Y me alegro muchísimo.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks _

_Now I'm trying to get back _

_Before the cool done run out _

_I'll be giving it my bestest _

_And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_._

_Bien, tu hiciste me hiciste y puedes apostar que lo sentí_

_Trate de estar frío pero eres tan candente que me derrito_

_caí justo en las grietas,_

_y estoy tratando de volver_

_antes que el frío se acabe estaré dando mi mejor prueba_

_Y nada va a detenerme por intervención divina _

_reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar algo o aprender algo_

Y no me sorprende que como siempre el corazón se me quiera salir del pecho y me sienta fuera de serie. Porque él está ahí, Edward está cantando y me enamoro de nuevo al oírlo cantar.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_All - ah peaceful melody_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_._

_Bueno extiende tu mente y mira, como yo _

_extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre_

_Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor amor amor amor_

_escucha la música en su momento y quizás canta conmigo_

_ah! todas las melodías pacificas_

_Es tu derecho divino ser amada amor amada amor amada_

Él se pasea por el pequeño escenario con tanta seguridad y me alegro de saber que él lo logro. Él me confeso una vez que cuando cantaba sentía cada célula de su cuerpo vibrando y me imagino como debe sentirse ahora.

Cierra los ojos por un momento para cantar la siguiente estrofa y ¡diablos! Si no quiero ponerme a llorar ahí mismo.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_._

_Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más_

_no puedo esperar estoy seguro_

_No hay necesidad de complicar _

_nuestro tiempo es corto _

_esto es nuestra suerte, soy tuyo_

Y cuando la canción termina todos nos ponemos de pie para aplaudir. Y me alegra saber que yo siempre creí que un día él tendría el mundo a sus pies.

Justo como ahora.

Y que alegría me da.

**/ **

Unas horas más tarde salgo del hotel acompañada solo por mi bolso. He hecho un donativo y he comprado unos aretes para mamá que me pertenecieron a Grace Kelly.

Ha ido un grupo y ahora mismo está el baile allá adentro pero yo prefiero marcharme casa y descansar un poco. Mi camioneta está ahí frente a mí y el chofer mantiene la puerta abierta pero antes de subir me detengo y miro el otro lado de la acera.

Edward está ahí. Vestido con un enorme abrigo y dos vasos de café.

Y de nuevo nos separa solo una calle.

-Amm ¿te importaría esperarme un segundo Sam, por favor? -Sam cierra la puerta de la camioneta y me hace una seña para con Edward –Gracias –le digo antes de cruzar la calle y encontrarme con él.

Lo primero que hace es extenderme un café. Y luego sonreírme.

-Te vi allá adentro pero quise esperar a que salieras –me dice.

-Oh, yo también te vi y ¡Dios Edward! Que magnifico, cada vez que te escucho creo que lo haces mejor.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Qué si lo creo? Estoy segurísima.

-Gracias Bella, creo que nunca te lo dije.

-¿Gracias? ¿Qué hice?

-Creíste en mí. Aun cuando yo no lo hacía. Tú realmente miraste dentro de mí, y creíste. Tuviste fe en que lo lograría.

-Eso es fácil con alguien tan talentoso como tu Edward.

-No Bella. Yo no he creído realmente en mi hasta esta noche que te he visto y me dado cuenta de que esta vez era Edward Cullen cantando Im Yours en el Hotel Hilton enfrente de ti, de empresarios, políticos, artistas. Y no era solo Edward cantando Blue Christmas para el festival de la escuela.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo cantar Blue Christmas? A mí me gusta mucho

-Nada. Pero así es como empecé y estaba aterrado.

-¿Y ya no lo estás?

-No lo se

Ambos nos reímos pero cada vez tiemblo más de frio porque está empezando a nevar así que Edward me besa en la mejilla y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

-¿Te puedo ver mañana?

-Me encantaría.

**/ / / / / / **

_2015_

Luego de cenar Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá yo siendo rodeada por sus brazos. La chimenea está encendida y los foquitos navideños están brillando por todos lados.

Pero entonces Edward comienza a tararear en mi oído.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know,_

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

_._

_Estoy soñando con una Navidad blanca,_

_Simplemente como las que solía conocer,_

_Donde las ramas de los árboles brillaban,_

_Y los niños escuchaban_

_Para oír las campanas del trineo en la nieve._

Mientras canta acaricia mi brazo y a la vez besa el tope de mi cabeza. Pero yo solo cierro mis ojos y recuerdo todos nuestros mágicos momentos mientras él sigue cantando.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write._

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be White_

_._

_Estoy soñando con una Navidad blanca,_

_Con cada tarjeta de Navidad que escribo._

_Que tus días sean felices y brillantes_

_Y que todas tus Navidades sean blancas._

-Te amo Bella y me alegra mucho saber que nunca más habrá navidades azules para mí.

-También te amo Edward y me alegra saber que ahora puedo escucharte cantar siempre y no tengo que esconderme o esperar a que sea sábado.

-Tontita –él me besa y me hace quedar frente a él.

Y las chicas siguen en las esquinas.

Y el mundo sigue a sus pies.

Pero esta vez yo estoy del otro lado de la acera.

* * *

><p>*Walkman: reproductor de CD portátil de Sony. Fue sacado a la venta en 1984 bajo el nombre de "discman" en Japón. Fue hasta el 2000 que adoptó el nombre de walkman.<p>

*Lego House: es una canción interpretada por Ed Sheeran.

*Catherine Deneuve: es una mítica actriz francesa de 71 años. Ha sido merecedora del premio Cesar, nominada al Oscar y triunfadora en festivales cinematográficos como Cannes, Berlín y Venecia.

CANCIONES:

Blue Christmas

I'm Yours (Jason Mraz)

White Christmas

* * *

><p><em>"Porque necesitamos un poco de música, necesitamos un poco de risa, necesitamos un poco de canto." -We need a Little christmas <em>

**K.**


End file.
